Spooky Halloween:Fairy Tail Style
by Nightmare Key
Summary: Halloween at Fairy Tail would be normal if not for all this craziness...but then that won't be Fairy Tail, now, would it? Be prepared for Halloween...Fairy Tail Style!


**Nightmare Key here! I know I haven't updated my stories in a while. Deepest apologies. I was having an important national exam. Anyway, this is a separate story but it's for Halloween. I know Halloween passed already but I still wanted to commemorate it with this story. It's just a short story from This Forbidden Feeling. Please check that out! I'll keep it short so I can work on my other two stories. **

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

**Spooky Halloween:**

**Fairy Tail Style**

It was an ordinary day except the hallway of the Academy of Fairy Tail was littered with spider webs on every nook and cranny. The classroom signs dripping with fake blood and pumpkins ranging from sizes were placed outside their classrooms and the hallway windows. The lights were turned down to say gloomy making the ambience perfect to mark one of the most awaited festivity-Halloween. It was eerily quiet and no-one was seen entering or exiting the classrooms. Classes were suspended that day as everyone was busy having fun at the Halloween party celebrated annually.

Blaring music topped with state of the art food made Halloween one of the events to look forward to at the Academy of Fairy Tail. If the hallways were scary then the hall screamed 'Halloween Fever'. The theme was 'Gothic Halloween'. To match the theme, the hall was transformed into a 1800s vampire mansion. Everything looked old but stylish. The walls were changed into cobblestones and chandeliers hung in the ceiling. Its luminescence reflected at every student and staff present. An alabaster fountain was found in the middle of the hall to complete the look. Even the food was suited to the theme. Blood punch, eyeball in a jar, electric-shaped cookies even a giant shaped cat made from cupcakes.

Everyone was dressed up accordingly too. Erza wore a red and black flowing dress with long sleeves and black heels. She even donned a choker and tied her hair into a tight bun above her shoulders. The loose tendrils of her scarlet hair brushed her cheeks from time to time as she made her way to where Jellal stood. She was going for a vampire queen look since Jellal was dressing up as Dracula. Jellal was wearing a red cape as well as a tuxedo underneath. He held out his hand and flashed Erza a smile showing her his fangs in the process. Erza took it gladly and they made their way to the middle of the hall to join the rest who had started dancing the waltz. Side by side they looked like they could rule a kingdom, a vampire kingdom.

Levy came as Little Red Riding Hood due to Gajeel's insistence that she wears it despite it not matching the theme. Gajeel had on a werewolf costume, his pointy-ears folding themselves on the top of his ears. His tail swishing and hitting his pants as he trudged towards the entrance of the hall. He sighed and ruffled his dark ink hair. He hated parties! It was only due to Levy's insistence that he comes or she would ignore him for a week made him do as she requested. His pointy-ears folding themselves on the top of his ears. Levy asked him to bow his head down to her level and he did so obediently while she patted him, smiling sweetly. She found him adorable like a lost dog. An annoyed Gajeel could only look away but he could not hide the blush creeping on his cheeks.

The principal was away at that point of time and they were all sad he could not make it on such a wonderful occasion. Lucy came as a Goth princess, well almost. Her dress a rich gold color for the base with black frills at the end of the dress as well as the middle. It had one black ribbon at her right and another one on the middle where the black frills of the middle met the black at the end of the dress. Her shoulders were bare and the dress highlighted her bust. The dress sleeves ended just before her hands. She even had on rhinestone heels. Her hair was tied into a crown braid on the top of her head. She also had on a necklace with a topaz gem on its center.

Lucy was looking around for Natsu and guessed right when she spotted him at the buffet table gorging the food. He really could not help himself. Even during Halloween, he just had to make sure he went straight to the food first. It was so Natsu. Even Gray had joined in with a cheering Juvia hidden behind one of the alabaster pillars.

Gray and Natsu were also wearing a vampire costume complete with a tuxedo and fangs. From what Lucy could see, they were challenging each other on who could eat the most eye-balls in a jar. As evident from Natsu making a ruckus for everyone to notice, pointing at Gray and then at the eyeballs, anyone would know what he wanted. It started with shouts of 'Bring it on!' before Lucy had to force herself to look away in disgust at the two trying to shove the eye-balls down their throats. She knew those eye-balls were not real but she just could not help herself. If she looked at it anymore, she was going to spend the rest of this wonderful party puking her gut out.

She gave a small smile as a crowd slowly formed around the two boisterous youth and were placing bets on them. Her two closest friends were now on the verge of being sick. They were already clutching their stomachs but it was not over as both of them did not want to give up and lose to the other. This was going to take more than a couple of minutes. She really did love Fairy Tail despite the awkwardness of the students studying there. She was moving away from the group when she met Sting's intense gaze.

They have not seen each other for a couple of hours since her Halloween preparations were done at Levy's. She realized that Sting was dressed up as a magician. His costume, a dark blue vest on top of a white shirt with pants and black leather shoes. His hat was tilted to the front to cover his eyes but Lucy knew he was looking right at her no matter how much he tried to hide it.

Rogue was right beside him, an eye patch covering his right eye. His jet black hair hidden by the skull-designed hat with three different color feathers on his head. He had a coat with red and gold at the rim and it ended right above his knees. His white pants had been covered by boots right below his knees. To complete his attire, he had a belt on his waist and a sword at his side. He was busy trying the blood punch as well as looking impassively at the now rowdy crowd to notice that Sting's attention had veered far away from all that was happening right in front of them.

Sting was about to walk towards her when an announcement made by Gildarts, one of the teachers, made not only him but also everyone else look up. Everyone had great respect for him and knew when to joke around and when not to. Even Natsu stifled a groan for fear of being tossed out. He was also too full to even say a word.

Gildarts cleared his throat and spoke in a clear tone. "As much as I hate breaking up all the fun, we are now having the fun time of this Halloween Party. I would like you all to participate enthusiastically at this year's 'Trick or Treat' segment. I just want to warn you that it's rather a surprise whatever you get. For all those who are new to this 'Trick or Treat' we have every year. I'll go through it for your benefit so to those who already know, be patient."

Gildarts brushed his hand over his stubble and continued, "I'll be picking out a name from a ballot box and we'll have that lucky person to decide if she wants Trick or Treat. It's different for every turn. It might be good or well…I'd rather not say it. Anyway, after choosing, we'll blindfold you to choose who you want to do your choice with. Be it Staff or Student, no one is exempted. It's like Truth or Dare but more fun, of course. That's all there is. Oh, if you don't want to do it, we'll make you go home in the buff. With that, Good Luck everyone!"

Everyone sweat dropped. "You're not giving us a choice, are you?" Levy sighed, earning nods from the other students.

Gildarts made his way to the ballot box, giving it a good shake before putting his hands inside. He withdrew a slip and peeled it open. "Guess it's your lucky day…Natsu."

Natsu went to the middle jubilantly, pumping his fists high in the air in the process. His 'I'm gonna be sick face' completely gone. "Give me everything you've got! I choose Trick! Come on! Whatever you throw, I can take." Natsu said, punching his left palm with his right hand.

"Don't get too excited. It might throw you off your feet." Gildarts warned, even though his face look excited as well. Gildarts went behind Natsu to put the blindfold on and asked him to turn three times. He did so and he pointed at…Laxus

"What the hell are you involving me in this for?" Laxus casted Natsu a sour expression which was returned quickly by Natsu upon taking off the blindfold.

"Now, now Laxus. Don't be a spoilsport. Come here and participate." Gildarts motioned to him with his index finger, making a muscle tick on Laxus's jaw.

"You can't make me, old man." With that, he turned to leave but was quickly stopped when Gildarts hurled him into the air right smack at the center missing the fountain by an inch. The impact was so great, the floor cracked. "So where were we?" Laxus continued as if nothing had happened.

Laxus got up and brushed the dust off his Frankenstein costume and tsked under his tongue. Gildarts went to another ballot which had the surprises in store for them. One of the ballot said 'Trick' while the other 'Treat'. He placed his hand once again on the ballot box, this time the one with the word 'Trick' on it. He did the same action as before and read it out loud.

"The lucky person must feed his/her chosen partner using his mouth only. They are given a minute to finish twenty electric shaped cookies. If they do not finish the cookies, they will be asked to hug each other while wearing nothing but their boxers. You boys got the ones I do not even want to mention tasks…Good Luck!"

"You seriously want me to do that with this moron?" Laxus pointed accusingly at Natsu.

"I could say the same thing, fry brain. Get it! 'Cause you're Frankenstein." Natsu laughed at his own joke causing Laxus's anger to rise to another level.

"If you boys won't do it, then hand over your clothes. I'll give you ten seconds to decide, participating in this glorious game or walking out of here in the altogether." Gildarts held up his hands and began to count down, leaving the two to decide in such short notice.

"As much as I hate the idea of playing their silly little games, I despise going naked more. Even I have pride and that stupid teacher won't let us get away with it. That I'm sure of. So, what do you say we let him see that we ain't losers?"Laxus held out his hand, his mouth which was a grim line transformed into a smirk.

"I agree completely. Nobody telling us we're losers! We are definitely going to shove it in his face." He clasped Laxus's hand and before Gildarts could say zero. They shouted 'We'll do it!' in unison. Gildarts could only guffaw before he asked them to approach the table to begin. On his right hand, he held a stopwatch. While on his left, he held a whistle. Laxus and Natsu were on their fighting stance as if it was a life-or-death situation.

Upon the whistle blowing, Natsu bit into one of the cookies and held it out to a disgusted but having no choice Laxus. He took it from Natsu's waiting mouth and knew they had to hurry it up or else they would definitely lose. Natsu fed and Laxus ate in a continuous action, it was so fast they were like a blur. Everyone was riveted at the commotion going on before them.

When Gildarts blew the whistle again to mark the end, Laxus and Natsu collapsed on the ground panting like two runners who ran a marathon. Gildarts inspected the plate and raised his right hand to acknowledge that they have finished the task. The hall erupted in cheers but all Natsu and Laxus did was to hug one another for not losing. They have not realized they have also done what they should do if ever they lose but with clothes on. They were so proud of one another; manly tears were streaming out of their eyes.

This was only the start of the Halloween Party. Who would be the next pair to face the wrath of the 'Trick or Treat' palooza?

**So what do you guys think? Please Read and Review. I'll try and write the continuation as soon as possible. I ended it here for now. If you have any opinions on who you want to pair up or ideas on what kind of tasks should be given to the pair, then don't hesitate to state it. Nightmare Key, signing off! **


End file.
